


Bad Dreams (Bruce Banner/Reader)

by Engaru



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, Oneshot, PWP without Porn, and bruce selfconscious, thor being a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engaru/pseuds/Engaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is having a nightmare and you console him. Oneshot. Bruce/Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dreams (Bruce Banner/Reader)

I had been living in the Stark Tower for the past three months due to my house being destroyed in the incident with Loki and the Chitauri. I really didn't mind, though, since also my boyfriend lived there. Bruce Banner and I had been dating for two months now, but we had been in close terms before, too.

“Lady (F/N).”  
A loud knock boomed on the door and I woke up with a jolt. I slipped out of the bed and walked to the door to see who disrupted my sleep.  
“Thor. What...” I asked rather groggily and rubbed my eyes.  
“Pardon me for waking you up, Lady (F/N), but I think Banner needs your presence.” Thor said.  
“My presence?”  
“I'll explain on the way.” Thor turned and waved for me to follow him. I did, and soon we stood in the lift, on our way to the upper floor.  
“So what's with Bruce?” I inquired and shivered. My silken pajamas weren't warm enough for a nocturnal trek around the Stark Tower.

“I walked past his chambers earlier, and I think he's having a bad dream. I would have woken him up myself, but he was repeating your name, so I gathered it would be better if you woke him, Lady (F/N).” Thor explained as he escorted me to Bruce's door. I could hear him now, too. Sounded like a relly bad nightmare. I frowned and Thor put his huge hand on my shoulder. I knocked on the door softly, and when no answer followed, I opened the door and stepped into the room.  
“If you need my assistance, I shall be within an earshot.”  
“Thank you, Thor.”

As Thor smiled at me and closed the door and went somewhere, I walked to Bruce's bed. I wondered how he wasn't cold, since he had the habit to sleep without a shirt. Bruce was curled in a tight ball, clutching the sheets in his hands. His brows were furrowed so it almost looked painful and his curly brown hair was stuck on his forehead. He was mumbling in a strained voice. What he was saying was mostly unintelligible, but I heard him repeat these two sentences:  
“(Y/N), no, don't go!” and “What have I done?”. All these things combined made me feel really bad for him.

“Bruce.” I reached my hand to his shoulder and shook him a little. No effect. I shook him a little harder, while calling his name again. Now he stirred, but still didn't open his eyes.  
“Bruce, wake up!” I leaned my knee on his bed for support and this time I shook him pretty hard. Bruce shot up and grabbed my wrists. For a moment he just panted and stared at nothing, recovering from the dream, while I just blinked rapidly and tried to understand the sudden change in the situation.  
“Sweetheart, it's okay. It was only a dream.” I finally broke the silence. He blinked and looked at me like he only now realised I was sitting in front of him.  
“(Y/N)?” Bruce sounded strained and confused.  
“I'm here. Uh, could you release my hands? It kinda hurts.” He looked at our hands and let go immediately. I rubbed my wrists to get the blood circulate again.  
“Sorry.” Bruce said sheepishly and leaned back on his hands. I just shook my head.  
“Don't worry. No harm was done.” I smiled at him and reached to touch his cheek. “Do you wanna talk about the dream?” I asked as I leaned my jaw to my knees. He turned his head away and looked at the ever lighted up New York out of the window.  
“You were in it.” He said.

“Yeah, I heard you say my name.”  
“I did?” Bruce looked embarrassed.  
“What was it about?”  
I had dropped and forgotten my hand on Bruce's knee, and he took it on his warm hands—very gently, to avoid hurting me again—and talked towards it.  
“You were in the dream. Something was happening, I don't know what, and Hulk came out. And I couldn't control him at all. He destroyed everything that got on his way. You got on the way. He-- I hurt you very badly, which naturally caused you to leave me for good.”  
“Bruce...”  
“I know, it sounds stupid now, like this...” He chuckled, still sounding uneasy, and continued while caressing my hand, “...But it is a genuine fear I have. Losing you, I mean, especially if it's my fault.”  
“Bruce...” I scooted closer to him and pulled my hands free so I could lift his face up and look him in the eyes.  
“...Honey, I love you, and I want to be with you. I know Hulk _could_ be a possible problem, but I trust you. I'm not afraid and you won't lose me. Promise.”  
His warm brown eyes glistened and he managed a smile, to which I responded. Bruce leaned forward, put his hands on my cheeks and pulled me into a tender, loving kiss. I hugged his bare shoulders and kissed back.

“I don't deserve you.” Bruce breathed out and leaned his head against my shoulder. “But I love you.”  
I hummed and petted his hair while hugging him with the other hand.  
“Should you try sleeping again? It's still very early.” I asked, hardly suppressing a yawn myself.  
“Would you be sleeping with me?”  
“I'd be happy to. I'm too tired to go back to my room.” I laughed a little.  
Bruce pulled back from the hug and let me settle down on the bed before he lay down next to me. I put the blanket on us and once we were comfortably settled, Bruce laid his hands on the small of my back and pulled me to his chest. I smiled and kissed him.  
“Good night.” He said and looked peaceful. I felt happy about that.  
“Sweet dreams.”

–  
“Why is Thor sleeping here?” Natasha asked Clint as they walked down the corridor towards the lift. Thor was sitting on the floor and leaning to the wall, about ten meters from Bruce's room, and he snored loudly.  
“Hell if I know.” Clint shrugged. “Let's go Tasha, I want some breakfast.”


End file.
